Quince, trece y catorce
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Kurama ve como Hamano y Hayami desarrollan su propia relación amorosa con el tiempo mientras él no se declara a su sempai por tenerle miedo al amor ¿eso es posible?. Lamentablemente sí. Shonen ai: Minamisawa x Kurama y Hamano x Hayami


_Para Freia-san. Glad alla hjärtans dag!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:**Shonen ai (chicoxchico). Minamisawa x Kurama y Hamano x Hayami

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven, F.C Bayern München su estadio no me pertenecen y este fanfic es sólo por diversión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quince, trece y catorce<strong>_

_15 de febrero_

—Sobrevivimos a otro San Valentín, Hayami— en el camarín de club de fútbol, Kurama (a sus catorce años de edad) terminaba de acomodar su uniforme. Había acabado el entrenamiento de hoy y él junto a Hamano y Hayami arreglaban sus cosas para ir a casa.

—Tienes razón, Kurama-kun— suspiró el de lentes —y como lo esperábamos no recibimos algún chocolate.

—Yo sí recibí uno—comentó Hamano provocando un grito de asombro tanto en el peliceleste como en el más alto.

—Entiendo… eres muy alegre, y eso atrae a las personas…— con resignación el pelirrojo cerró su casillero y se apoyó en él a esperar a sus amigos.

—¿Y quién fue la afortunada ganadora de tu corazón?— comentó con envidia el delantero.

—Una chica de primer año me regaló un chocolate durante el almuerzo, mientras ustedes compraban algo para comer ella se me acercó y me entregó unos chocolates. Me costó mucho rechazarla y no hacerla llorar—

Kurama sólo se dio un palmetazo en la cara ante la muy esperable reacción del mediocampista. Sabía que era muy amable pero por alguna razón nunca se acercaba demasiado a las chicas. A su lado Hayami suspiró aliviado y él creyó saber por qué. Ayer había sido San Valentín y Norihito (como lo esperaba) no había recibido chocolate alguno, y tampoco le interesaba mucho porque quien atrapaba su atención era un hombre, como él.

—¡Woooooow! ¡Recibiste una carta!— Al otro lado del camarín, Sangoku recibía las felicitaciones de sus dos compañeros defensa. Amagi y Kurumada miraban asombrados un sobre de color rosa que sostenía el arquero en sus manos.

—No sé de quién escribió esto para mí pero algún día lo averiguaré. Tal vez más adelante supere a Minamisawa— todos sabían que el delantero era quien más suspiros robaba entre las chicas (y más de algún chico) y que en el día de ayer debe haber recibido más regalos que todo el resto del primer equipo junto al segundo. Simplemente era "demasiado atractivo".

—Mmm… tal vez algún día lo consigas, Sangoku. Sólo debes conseguir más chocolates que estos—de su casillero el pelivioleta sacó una bolsa de supermercado llena de cajitas y paquetes en tono pastel y adornados con cintas de colores extremadamente llamativas. Kurama estimaba que había por lo menos treinta regalos en esa bolsa.

—Superaste tu propio récord, Minamisawa…—la inocente carta anónima que recibió el portero era reducida a nada ante la montaña de chocolates que poseía el delantero, y más insignificante era al ver la cantidad de sobres que sacó de su bolso.

—Ayer dije que botaría todo esto, pero se me olvido… después del entrenamiento me entregaron más cartas y preferí botarlas todas juntas hoy— con total indiferencia amontonaba las decenas de sobres y tarjetas que había guardado. Como el peliceleste sabía, Atsushi se amaba demasiado a sí mismo como para amar a alguien más… siempre pensaba lo mismo, pero él quería seguir creyendo que había algo especial entre ellos, una simple conexión de amigos, delantero y más que eso. Seguía engañándose a sí mismo.

—¡Kurama!— la voz de su sempai lo sacó de sus pensamientos —si quieres reparte estos chocolates entre los demás, yo no los quiero— le lanzó la bolsa llena de dulces la que alcanzó a atrapar a tiempo. En ella pudo ver la dedicación con la que habían preparado todos esos bombones y demás y que Minamisawa tiraba a la basura. Todos esos paquetes intactos que ahora se repartían entre los jugadores del club, sólo él, Hamano y Hayami se fueron de ese lugar sin sacar alguno.

Era por esto que Norihito no se atrevía a prepararle un chocolate: él no era mujer y si lo hacía lo más seguro era que su esfuerzo y cariño terminara en esa bolsa o en la basura, le bastaba con ver cómo su sempai tiraba esas cartas al bote de reciclaje y seguir soñando con que algún día le correspondería.

* * *

><p><em><span>13 de febrero<span>_

Desde su asiento miraba distraído a la gente que pasaba frente a la ventana, perdiendo la cuenta de las mujeres que caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad… lo más seguro para comprar lo que necesitaran en la preparación de chocolates. Hoy era el día en que sus compañeras se clases se agrupaban en pequeños círculos para comentar todo lo que harían el día de mañana, a quién le regalaría ese chocolate especial, si tendrían alguna cita en la tarde… a sus diecisiete años nada de esto le daba esperanza a Kurama, quien seguía mirando distraído hacia la calle.

—Hey… Kurama— desvió la mirada hacia el frente en donde se topó de frente con Hamano, quien jugaba con sus goggles algo nervioso. —¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana?— dejó de jugar con ellas para que permanecieran en su cuello. Hace un tiempo atrás había comenzado a acomodar su cabello con una bandana azul que combinaba con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

—Mmm… pienso ir a colocarme un piercing más en cada oreja…—el peliceleste se acomodó un poco el cabello (el que ahora estaba un poco más largo) para dejar a la vista dos pendientes plateados en su oreja izquierda y uno azulado en la derecha —Creo que me quedarán…—

—No me refería a eso— le interrumpió el pelinegro —hablo de San Valentín.— recibió como respuesta un bufido —Estoy pensando en darle un chocolate a Hayami—

—¿Qué?— preguntó asombrado— Eso es para las chicas…—

—Pero como los dos somos hombres ninguno recibirá un regalo de parte del otro— Norihito le prestó toda su atención —Sabes… hace tiempo me di cuenta de que realmente quiero a Hayami más que a un amigo o a un hermano. Quiero estar con él por muchos años más, ser su novio, y eso ya te lo he dicho —el más bajo comenzó a recordar todas las veces que Kaiji le había insinuado de una u otra forma lo que sentía por el pelirrojo —Y si sigo esperando puede que nunca sepa lo que realmente siente Hayami por mí, porque él es más tímido. Sé que espera que alguien se le declare algún día, y quiero ser yo quien lo haga, porque me gusta… lo quiero demasiado. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Minamisawa-sempai—

Las palabras dichas por su compañero le dejaron marcando ocupado, tenía demasiada razón en lo que dijo y de cierta forma lo motivó a probar suerte este año… el solo hecho de pensar en sí mismo entregándole un presente a su sempai le hacía ruborizarse, pero en segundos recuperó su expresión seria al ver llegar a Hayami.

—¡Hamano-kun!— entró animado al salón dejando que su melena rojiza se moviera con gracia —Te traje lo que me encargaste para el almuerzo – el pelinegro le dio las gracias y conversaron un poco, saliendo nuevamente el tema de San Valentín.

—Este año las chicas están demasiado entusiasmadas— Tsurumasa suspiraba deprimido mientras miraba a las chicas cuchicheando en un rincón del salón —Estoy seguro de que no recibiré cartas o regalos otra vez ¿no lo crees así, Hamano-kun?—

—Anímate, en algún lugar de esta preparatoria debe haber alguien pensando en ti, buscando qué regalarte para mañana— le revolvió el cabello infundiéndole ánimos —Es muy pronto para deprimirse—

—No me importa San Valentín, es un día en que las chicas se ponen demasiado tontas y los hombres que reciben algún regalo se lo restriegan en la cara a los demás— comentó molesto el más bajo.

—Kurama-kun— le preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que consiguió apartar las manos de Hamano —¿dices eso porque estás celoso de Minamisawa-sempai y Hyoudou-sempai?—sin querer Hayami había dado en la hebra sensible del delantero, quien sentía un particular desprecio por ese portero. Sabía que desde que Minamisawa se cambiara a Gassan Kunimitsu se había formado una estrecha relación entre el pelivioleta y Tsukasa, quienes después entrarían a la misma preparatoria donde ahora estudiaba él… verlos juntos le causaba dolor de estómago y tener que aguantar a Hyoudou como el capitán del equipo de fútbol no le ayudaba mucho…

—No me importan. Si quieren pueden revolcarse juntos en sus montañas de cartas cursis y chocolates desabridos— se levantó de su asiento y dejó el salón sin importarle su almuerzo.

No podía negarlo… le dolía verlos juntos y más aún ver cómo el casillero de sus zapatos colapsaba por los paquetes y sobre perfumados… no, todo esto era demasiado para él, pero tal y como pensaba tres años atrás… él seguía manteniendo en algún rincón de su corazón la esperanza de que algún día podría confesar sus sentimientos y pasar un San Valentín juntos, aunque tengan que estar a escondidas del mundo.

* * *

><p><em><span>14 de febrero<span>_

¿En dónde quedó todo ese cariño por su sempai que desarrolló en el pasado? Seguía guardado ahí, en alguna parte de su alma. Ahora estaba concentrado leyendo los libros que necesitaba para los exámenes. A sus diecinueve años Kurama había entrado a la universidad y estudiaba literatura, dejando Ciudad Inazuma y dedicándose por completo a sus estudios y al soccer.

¿Y dónde quedó ese ánimo para estudiar en el día de San Valentín? Se esfumó en el preciso momento en que recibió un mensaje de su alguna vez sempai, quien estaba en otra universidad también en Tokio estudiando medicina… nada sorprendente si consideraba sus calificaciones obtenidas durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Al año siguiente de la graduación de Minamisawa, Kurama se enteró de que apenas él dejó la preparatoria había comenzado una relación amorosa con su ex compañero de clases y de equipo: Hyoudou Tsukasa, y por ese motivo el moreno había decido cortar todos los lazos con su sempai; mas cuando él fue quien terminó la preparatoria retomó el contacto con el ahora estudiante de medicina. Al poco tiempo de su rencuentro Atsushi terminó con Tsukasa, y Kurama se autoconvencía de que el amor que siente (o alguna vez sintió) por su sempai era cosa del pasado, un lindo recuerdo de su primer amor nunca correspondido, y que ahora era opacado por la amistad que nuevamente estaban desarrollando.

Solo en su apartamento caminó hacia la cocina buscando algo para comer, y sobre un mesón estaba la cobertura de chocolate que compró ayer en un arrebato. Buscó unas galletas que había preparado hace poco con una compañera de universidad cierta noche que se quedaron estudiando hasta tarde, y con todos los ingredientes listos decidió ocupar ese chocolate para hacer galletas bañadas y comerlas solo, viendo algún partido de fútbol y no con Minamisawa… no estaba de ánimos para estudiar, pero no estaba con ganas de reunirse con el pelivioleta… lo más seguro es que alguien ya le haya dado un chocolate como todos los años anteriores.

Luego de derretir la cobertura y decorar las galletas, dejó que se enfriaran y decidió tomar una taza de café, pero mientras buscaba el azúcar el sonido del timbre le interrumpió.

—¿Kurama Norihito-san?— al abrir la puerta el cartero le saludó y le entregó un sobre certificado. Luego de firmar todo lo necesario, se sentó en el suelo y revisó el remitente.

—Hamano Kaiji… ¡y me escribe desde Múnich!— abrió el sobre emocionado y en él encontró una carta y una foto.

_Kurama-kun_

_Sabes que no soy bueno escribiendo cartas, pero envío ésta para darte saludos y contarte algunas noticias._

_Quedé seleccionado en el F.C Bayern München II, así que mi estadía en Alemania será más duradera de lo que pensaba. Hayami (creo que ya te dijo) estudia en esta misma ciudad… quiere ser médico deportivo… me encantaría que fuera mi médico personal… ¡jajajaja!_

_Los dos nos esforzamos para salir adelante, Tsuru-chan estudia casi todo el día, y yo doy lo mejor de mí en los partidos para algún día entrar al primer equipo ¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos lo mismo estando en Raimon? La historia se repite otra vez._

_Vivimos juntos en un pequeño apartamento que pago con mi sueldo. Hayami recibe un poco de dinero por una beca que obtuvo pero a veces trabaja haciendo clases de japonés, trato de que no se desconcentre de sus estudios pero él dice que si no aporta algo de dinero para nuestro sustento sería más inútil de lo que ya es… sabes como se pone cuando se deprime, pero siempre estoy a su lado, ayudándole a crecer… crecer juntos._

_Sé que esta carta debería llegar cerca del día de San Valentín… sé que todavía amas a Minamisawa. ¿Por qué no te atreves de una maldita vez a entregarle aunque sea una simple nota?_

_Te deseo lo mejor, Tsuru-chan también ¡Algún día nos volveremos a ver!_

_Hamano Kaiji_

_P.D: Te envío una foto de los dos. Para este San Valentín se cumplirán dos años desde que comenzó lo nuestro. Inténtalo tú también._

Norihito no sabía si llorar de alegría o de envidia… en la foto Hamano salía abrazando feliz a Hayami, quien sonreía tímidamente como siempre, y atrás de ellos se veía el estadio Allianz Arena en un hermoso día nevado. Inevitablemente recordó aquel catorce de febrero de hace dos años. Tal y como le había dicho Kaiji el día anterior, le preparó un chocolate a Tsurumasa y se lo entregó después de la práctica de la tarde, y para su sorpresa el pelirrojo también le tenía unos bombones de vuelta. Al día siguiente ambos llegaban a clases con sonrisas coquetas y un leve sonrojo de felicidad. Fue el día en que ambos mediocampistas le contaron al peliceleste de que estaban saliendo.

Sonó su celular y secando algunas lágrimas contestó, al otro lado de la línea Minamisawa le preguntaba si se reunirían hoy en la cafetería de siempre para conversar y entretenerse un rato. Sin pensarlo dos veces Norihito confirmó la "cita" y corrió por una chaqueta y una bufanda. Como era invierno ambos se juntaban ocasionalmente a tomar un café, y al parecer hoy sería uno de esos días en que sólo se divertían.

Estaba a punto de salir de su departamento cuando recordó las galletas que había bañado recién, y a toda prisa buscó una bolsita decente en que guardarlas, las envolvió con cuidado y ató la bolsa con una cinta que venía de regalo con un libro que compró tiempo atrás. Luego de todo el drama que había armado en la mañana por querer estar solo, el delantero salió corriendo de su vivienda para reunirse con su ex sempai, con quien conversó de los temas más extraños y diversos, entre ellos sobre sus amigos Hayami y Hamano.

La tarde caía sobre el centro de Tokio y con ellos las luces de los edificios se encendía, dándole ese colorido potente que contrastaba con el cielo oscuro de invierno.

—Kurama-kun— le llamó el pelivioleta —¿quieres acompañarme a ver una película a mi departamento?— nada fuera de lo normal. El más bajo asintió y juntos fueron a una tienda y arrendaron una película de humor. Ninguno de los dos era fan de las películas románticas y empalagosas y menos en el día de San Valentín. Caminaron algo apresurados escapando del frío nocturno hasta llegar a la morada del mayor, en donde Kurama dejó el bolso con las galletas a un lado y se sentó en un pequeño sofá.

—¿Podrías colocar la película mientras voy por los bocadillos?— el peliceleste asintió y mientras encendía el reproductor el otro se encerró en la cocina para regresar con café, papas fritas y otros bocadillos, los que puso en la mesa de centro para luego acomodarse sentarse a un lado del moreno.

La película comenzó y a medida que avanzaba, Kurama sentía cómo se acercaba hacia él hasta conseguir darle un abrazo. Cuando estaban a solas siempre lo hacía así que simplemente se dejó abrazar. El filme continuaba y ellos se miraban de vez en cuando y se reían, comentando lo que veían, pero llegó un momento en que los sucesos que le ocurrían al protagonista se quedaron atrás.

Era en el instante en que Kurama sintió los llamativos ojos de mayor fijos en los suyos, acercándose cuidadosamente hasta que sus labios rozaron con los suyos.

_¡Minamisawa le estaba besando!_

El pelivioleta se apartó de él y quedó mirándolo fijos a los ojos mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido. El moreno se sentía confuso, unas agradables cosquillas le invadían el estómago pero el nerviosismo y miedo le invadía también impidiéndole reaccionar por completo. Ni siquiera se percataba de la mirada curiosa del otro.

—Kurama…—

—¿Eh?—

—Feliz Día de San Valentín— detrás de su espalda había escondido un pequeño corazón de chocolate que seguramente debía haber preparado él, dejando sin palabras al menor. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Entregarle las galletas? No, podría ser sólo un sueño, una broma de mal gusto… tenía pánico de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Norihito… te quiero, y no como amigo, sino como pareja…—

¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo a declararse?

_Tenía miedo a ser rechazado_

—Luego de todos estos años me di cuenta de que te miraba con otros ojos… me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Sé que salí con otras personas, pero sólo te quiero a ti, y tuve que justamente probar con otras personas para darme cuenta de que es a ti a quien quiero…—

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a comenzar una relación con alguien?

_Porque no quería que lo engañaran, porque no valía la pena como persona… porque no servía para estar en pareja_

—Sé que esto te tomó por sorpresa, pero no podía seguir esperando más. Siempre creí que sentías algo por mí, pero nunca dijiste algo al respecto. No me atrevía a decirte esto, pero realmente te necesito a mi lado. Eres demasiado importante para mí…—

¿Alguien lo amaba a pesar de todos sus defectos?

_Ser bajo, antisocial, gruñón, poco expresivo e insensible… ser filofóbico: tenerle miedo al amor._

Minamisawa miraba cómo la cara de asombro no se borraba del rostro del menor, sólo enrojecía gradualmente, aun así siguió con la declaración (bastante cursi) que le nació en ese instante. —Norihito… sé que sientes miedo, que te cuesta creerme, y más después de ver cómo actuaba durante todos estos años, pero quiero arriesgarme, y si sientes miedo quiero estar contigo para enfrentar ese temor. No puedes seguir con eso para siempre. Te quiero, y mucho…—

No pudo aguantar más. De su boca no salía sonido alguno, ni siquiera un simple "sí", no… estaba bloqueado ante tal declaración que calaba hondo en su alma. Completamente ruborizado el más bajo se dio la vuelta para abrir su bolso y sacar la bolsa con las galletas, las que se las entregó al pelivioleta en completo silencio. Vio como Minamisawa sonreía y con cariño le besaba la frente, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Eso cuenta como un "yo también te quiero"?— le susurró al oído.

—S-sí… Atsushi…— apartó su mirada del otro para ocultar el brillo lagrimoso de sus ojos junto a ese increíble rubor que debía tener ahora, tapándolo con su eterno flequillo largo.

—Te quiero mucho… Nori-kun…— le abrazó con cariño, tomando su rostro con cuidado y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, acortando la distancia otra vez para darle un beso, el cual esta vez el peliceleste sí correspondió.

_¿Existía aquel amor que siempre quiso y le tuvo miedo?_

En ese momento Kurama supo que sí existía esa persona, y luego de tantos años perdidos esa persona le correspondía… le seguía queriendo: Minamisawa Atsushi.

* * *

><p>Y recuerden... San Valentín puede ser un día hermoso o un día normal ¿por qué siempre escogen la opción de amargarse? Tiempo atrás hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así siempre, y que era mejor compartir ese día con alguien a quien quieras como pareja o tus amigos. Feliz día de San Valentín a todos~<p>

Los tomatazos, reclamos, comentarios, agradecimientos y extras son gratis~


End file.
